Emerald Magic
by Doug2
Summary: The Halliwell assist a clan of Leprechauns. Please review.


LUCK OF THE IRISH

"Good morning Phoebes." said Piper as she raced for the door.

"Morning, Piper. Hey. Where are you heading so quickly?" called out Phoebe as she was reading the morning paper.

"The Department of Health called and wants to meet me at 9. I don't know what it would be for. We're all up to code. I just don't want to have the slightest reason for shutting me down. See you tonight!" said Piper as she grabbed her keys and headed for the Cherokee.

Phoebe was very happy with her regular hours at the Enchantment Bookstore. She did put in some overtime, but when she wanted to. Running one's own business took up too much of one's time, thought Phoebe.

She finished up her breakfast, finished putting on her makeup and headed downstairs as Prue came out of her room.

"Good morning, sleepy head. That was usually your line to me, big sister. What's on your plate for today?" asked Phoebes.

"Huh, oh, morning Phoebes. I just can't wake up anymore. Being unemployed is throwing my body clock way off. (Yawn)," said Prue groggily.

"No wonder. You must have been surfing till two in the morning. I saw your light on when I got up. I'm not going to say anything about any direction for your life. You've been down that path with me before."

"Starting over is a big step for me and I want to be sure. I'm not going to jump right back into the same kind of work. I could end up in the same situation all over again. I want something I'm good at and something that's a new challenge. And something that our Charmed duties won't interfere with so much," explained Prue.

"Sounds cool. We need a new assistant manager at the bookstore. If your interested," said Phoebes.

"Thank you for the suggestion, but I have something more creative in mind. Besides, do you really want to work for your sister again? We've already tried that. I'm really glad you've found a place to fit in Phoebes. I am really proud of you!" said Prue.

"REALLY? Oh Prue, I don't know what to say. To really earn your respect, that means more to me than almost anything. Thank you!" said Phoebes as they had a very big hug. "Whoa, I'm going to be late. See you tonight and hit those want ads. You don't want to turn into the old Phoebe. Bye, and I LOVE you!" said Phoebes as she ran out the door for her bus.

"The OLD Phoebe?" thought Prue. "There definitely has been a change in her sister, a change for the better. Coming back from New York and learning of her heritage really did have a positive effect on her. I may never completely understand her, but I think we are having a turning point in out relationship. And so I don't turn into the "old Phoebe", I better get started on my job searching," And Prue headed off for a shower, hoping there was still enough hot water for her.

Later that morning Phoebes was busy at her job putting together a display for St. Patrick's Day. She was standing in the window putting up green crepe paper, shamrocks and leprechauns. This part of the job sparked her creativity, though working at in the store window was a little annoying since see was on display as much as the store's merchandise.

"It looks real good, Phoebe. You have a good eye for creating effective displays," said Dave, the assistant manager.

"I guess it's the Irish in me coming to the surface, me boy," said Phoebe playfully. "There's quite a bit on my Halliwell side."

"Could you please spruce up the Ireland display in the back?" asked Dave.

"Sure, no problem. Just let me clean up here and I'll get right to it," replied Phoebe.

"You're a treasure, Phoebe Halliwell. Uh, and a pleasure to work with," said Dave quickly heading into the back.

Phoebe knew he had a crush on her, but he was just too shy to do something about it. She would go out with him if he asked. After cleaning up the remnants of her previous task, Phoebe started working on the display that showed off all the Ireland travel, lifestyles, and arts and craft books. Customers had looked, read and not put them back in the right place. On the table was the cutest little leprechaun statue. He was about twelve inches high and his eyes seemed to follow you. She reached over to pick it up when it said, "Hello, Phoebe, me darling."

"Whoa!" said Phoebes jumping backwards throwing her hands up. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, Phoebe. What startled you?" said Dave passing by.

"That leprechaun statue just said my name." said Phoebes pointing at the table.

"What leprechaun? There's just books on that table, Phoebe. You sat in the sun too long in the window with all those decorations. Are you all right?" he asked concerned.

"YES! I – am – fine – thank – you!" said Phoebes still unsure of herself as the little statue stood there grinning at her.

"OK, if you say so," said Dave as he headed for the checkout counter.

After Dave left, Phoebes asked, "What are you? Are you really there?"

"Yes, lass. I am here and I am what I appear to be. I need your help, Phoebe Halliwell. Let me introduce myself. My name is Shamus and I am your family's leprechaun," said Shamus.

"Whoa! I don't believe this. I'm talking to a leprechaun!" said Phoebes.

"And why not? You're a witch aren't you? There are a lot of things out there that mortals really don't believe in. Vampires, fairies, gnomes, grimlocks,.." said Shamus.

"We have met grimlocks and warlocks and demons and woogies and wendigoes and..." said Phoebes.

"And why not leprechauns? I have been watching over Halliwell's for four hundred years. You really haven't needed much help once the witch blood got in your family line. You lasses do a very good job of taking care of yourselves. You do pride to the Halliwell line," said Shamus.

"Phoebe, you're talking to yourself!" yelled Dave from halfway across the room.

"I'm going to take a quick break," said Phoebe, "Let's go into the lunchroom," she whispered to Shamus.

"I'll meet you there," said Shamus as he disappeared.

Phoebes got out her mineral water and sat down as Shamus reappeared in front of her. He was dressed all in green with a green derby and knee high britches.

"So my little friend, how can I help you? You seem to have more powers than I have," asked Phoebes taking a sip of her water.

"Well, Phoebe, it is a sad tale I must give you. You should know there are my kind all over the world. In the last two hundred years the sons of Ireland have multiplied and spread out from the Emerald Isle. We look after families and help them through hard times and some supernatural tragedies, much like you and your sisters do for the innocent. You know the expression "The Luck Of The Irish?" We're the ones who just give luck a little push. Every leprechaun has the power to change things for their own charges. Remember your life seemed to be going nowhere? I just gave you some suggestions and look where you are now!"

"You mean, I didn't turn my own life around?" said Phoebes all confused.

"Oh, no darling Phoebe. You did it all your own. You still have your freewill. If you want to go down the wrong path, I can make it difficult, but I can't stop you. I can prevent you from accidentally walking in front of a truck, but I can't keep you from destroying yourself. You Phoebe have changed your own life around and like Prue, I am very proud of you, but I also need your help. I need the Charmed Ones," said Shamus.

"OK, let me get my sisters together tonight. How about eight o'clock? Is that too late?" asked Phoebes.

"This would be just fine, Mistress Phoebe. You are a true daughter of the Emerald Isle. Till then," said Shamus as he tipped his hat and disappeared.

"Let me get this straight, Phoebes," said Prue on the phone at the Manor. "You want me to cancel my date tonight to stay home to talk to a leprechaun!"

"That's right, hard as it is to believe," said Phoebes.

"That is impossible to believe. Phoebe, dear. I thought we just acknowledge a new phase in our relationship with each other. Now you're throwing leprechauns at me?" said Prue with total exasperation. "I was really looking forward to going out since I have been unemployed for the past three weeks."

"Prue. I want us to have a better relationship. I appreciate the extra respect you are showing me, but with that respect should come with enough trust to believe me. This is important. Please, Prue," said Phoebe with great urgency in her voice.

"Yes, Phoebes, you are right. Fine, I'll tell Brad that I have to take a rain check. You do sound different, my little sister. We will have our leprechaun conference!" said Prue still full of disbelief.

"Thanks, Prue. Bye," said Phoebes hung up and headed back to her job.

It was almost eight at the Manor and Piper came hurrying in the door. "All right, I'm here. I've got Leo, the handyman, running my club and health inspectors running around looking for employees with dirty fingernails. This better be good! Who is in trouble this time?"

"Just wait and see. This should be interesting!" said Prue with an impish grin.

"Thanks for coming, Pipe!" said Phoebes.

As the living room clock struck its eighth chime, Shamus appeared on the table in front them.

"Whoa, a gnome!" said Piper raising her hands and freezing him.

"Well, I never. Phoebe, I'll never doubt you again," said Prue.

"Piper, no. His name is Shamus and he's a leprechaun, our leprechaun. And he needs our help!"

"Sorry," said Piper unfreezing him.

"Thank you, Piper. I am completely powerless when you do that. Let me introduce myself. My name is Shamus and we leprechauns really need the help of the Charmed Ones," said Shamus.

"You're really our leprechaun? Does that mean we have a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow? Are you going to grant us three wishes?" asked Piper.

"No, I'm sorry, Piper, me darling, that's just an old myth. I'm around helping the Halliwell's through some mortal problems. You three do very well with the otherworldly problems. You don't need my help for that." said Shamus.

"Well, Shamus, what can we do for you?" said Prue with quite a bit of amusement in her voice.

"Tis a sad tale that I must spin. Not far from here in the mountains called Sierra Madre, there lives a demon named O'Manum. He used to be like us, helping out the mortals and spreading goodwill. He always seemed to have a mean side, but when it completely came out he turned to the dark side of magic and transformed into a demon. He had become power mad and hated all that he was. He wants to be ruler of all the demons. To do this he has been capturing us leprechauns. Having been one he knows how to cage us up and use our powers for evil. When he has captured enough of me race, he plans on taking on the worst demons in existence and when he wins, a new era of darkness will come upon the earth. So would you please help us, help me free me people?" said Shamus.

"Of course, we will. Who could turn down someone as cute as you?" said Piper.

"All right, Piper, go check the Book. Shamus and I will try and locate that cave. I have some topographical maps around here somewhere," said Phoebes.

Sometime later, the Charmed Ones regrouped with their information.

"The cave is actually an old gold mine. It's up an unused road about five miles off the main highway. We have a hike ahead of us and we can't tackle that before dawn," said Phoebes.

Prue started, "Getting to him is not as hard as vanquishing him. We have to get him to shallow a potion while reciting an incantation. How do we get a demon to help vanquish himself?"

"We have to trick him. We haven't found demons to be too bright," said Phoebe "Now we make the potion tonight and start out for the mine tomorrow."

"That's grand, me darlings. I couldn't ask for a better set of charges. Ye may not be full- blooded Irish lasses, but ye have got the heart," said Shamus.

"And don't forget the powers of the Charmed Ones!" said Phoebe.

The next morning they all set off for the mine with Shamus in a box one the floor.

"It's about the best accommodations we have Shamus." said Piper.

"I will be fine, thank you," he replied.

Out in an undeveloped state park, the Charmed Ones found the unused road. The Cherokee made it about half a mile up the road, then they came to a mass of trees and rocks that stopped them.

"I could move them aside," said Prue.

"That's my sister, bulldozed them out of here," Phoebe urged her on.

"Halliwell Excavation Company?" asked Piper. "Don't bother Prue. The road is just getting rougher and I don't think my suspension will take much more. We are gonna to have to walk."

"All right. Shamus, you're going to have to ride in my backpack or we'll never get there," said Phoebes.

"You lassies go ahead. I'll meet you there." said Shamus as he disappeared.

"Ah, to have blinking power!" said Phoebe. "Let's head out sisters."

"It's good I brought my hiking boots," said Piper.

"We should do this more often. I like it out in the woods," said Phoebes.

"It is a lot of fun!" said Prue climbing over a tree trunk looking unhappy.

"But we've been on easier trails. Ouch!" yelled Piper as she scrapped herself on the bark of the log she was crawling over. "Next time we vanquish a demon, he BETTER live in the city," said Piper as Prue and Phoebe giggled at the thought of Piper's indignation.

The Halliwell's walked for three hours over rocks and trees up the old road. They found the mine all sealed up tight.

"Darn it. We didn't even bring a crowbar," said Phoebes.

"Oh, come on, Phoebes. I'll take care of it," said Prue.

"Halliwell Demolition? You definitely have a future in it." said Piper. With a few waves of her hand, Prue pulled the boards off and cleared the debris in front of the entrance. And there stood Shamus just inside the entrance.

"Hello, me darlings. Ready for some real adventure?" he asked.

Prue started in first. The tunnel was very damp and not all of the rafters were still held in place. There was water running throughout the tunnel and it was as dark of a place as the Halliwell's have ever been in.

"They're about a thousand feet down on the right in a huge chamber. Watch your step, me darlings," said Shamus as he seemed to negotiate the rocks and puddles easier than the Halliwell's.

"Yeech, wow, umm, whoa!" exclaimed Piper as she picked her way through the mess. Prue and Phoebe stayed on guard in front. "This is awful spooky!" complained Piper as her voice echoed down the tunnel.

"You don't think the mine will come down on top of us?" said Phoebe looking up at the cracks in the ceiling.

"Let's not stay in here long enough to find out," replied Prue.

"Don't worry about the mine. That much I can protect you from. The demon will have to be your job, me darlings," said Shamus.

"Ummmm. Me? Not me! I'm not worried!" said Piper as she pushed aside another something hanging from the ceiling.

Suddenly a large mass as big as the tunnel come toward them out of the darkness and passed them.

Piper and Phoebe screamed while Prue tried to use her power on them. There were just too many bats who flew right by them.

"BATS!" said Phoebe. "Are you two all right?"

Everyone replied that besides the fright they were OK. Piper fell into a puddle and was now wet and cold. "Let's get this over with!" said Piper.

After several more feet, Phoebe kicked a loose rock that shot forward in an arch, and then fell a long ways hitting water at the bottom. Her flashlight shown down a shaft that went down fifty feet with a pool of black water at the bottom of it. It was too wide for them to jump across.

Shamus hopped right over it. Prue concentrated on her two sisters who were lifted up and drifted over the hole. Both of them had their eyes shut tight throughout the whole flight with Piper screaming the entire time.

"Not that I don't appreciate the lift, but I find I have a great fear of heights when NOTHING is underneath me!" complained Piper.

"Who says witches can't fly. I completely trust Prue. I just didn't trust that hole we were flying over," admitted Phoebes.

"Thanks, Phoebes. That means a lot. Now how do I do it?" said Prue.

"Permit me," said Shamus as he grabbed Prue and she sailed across the crevice. Prue looked up and down and found it quite thrilling.

"My goodness. That was quite a ride. Onward ladies," said Prue pointing off into the darkness.

"Show-off!" said Piper still looking with terror down the shaft she had just crossed.

As they got nearer the chamber, they could here some unearthly noises.

"Sounds like demon talk to me," said Phoebe.

They peaked into the large chamber that reached a hundred feet up into the mountain. They also saw a demon that looked like a rotting old tree ten feet high standing over a cage made out of yellow light and filled with dozens of little leprechauns. He seemed to be drawing power from them and tormenting them at the same time in a language they did not understand.

"He is speaking the language of the little people. He is only threatening them, though he seems to be near the level of strength he needs to start his battle with other demons," said Shamus whispering.

Prue started, "Shamus and I will try and sneak around the back. There seems to be enough cover to hide," said Prue.

"You be careful there, Prue," said Piper.

"Good luck. We love ya!" said Phoebe.

"Likewise," she replied.

They started to crawl along the rocks as Piper and Phoebe watched from the entrance. Prue held up her hand to hold them off back while they made they're way around. Prue didn't see the loose rocks as she went behind a huge boulder. She and Shamus slipped causing a small landslide. They both rolled into a large pool of water making noise that echoed through the chamber. The demon looked up and roared with anger.

"Intruders! Into the cage with you," he said with a large loud deep voice that echoed off the chamber walls. With one wave of his "hand" Prue and Shamus turned into a yellow mist and vanished before Piper and Phoebe's eyes. Then with another motion of his "hand" the mine tunnel rocked and creaked and the entrance to the chamber collapsed and was sealed with tons of rock. Phoebe and Piper climbed onto the pile of rocks.

"We can never move all this rock, not without the Halliwell Excavation Company," said Phoebe.

"Umm. We'll never get through that mess. They are completely trapped. And we can't get through all the obstacles between here and the entrance by ourselves. Phoebe, this is it. This is our end right here," cried Piper.

Inside the cage Prue came to consciousness and found herself surrounded by leprechauns, all her size.

"For heavens sake, how did I get in here? And where are me darling sisters?" said Prue. "Why am I talking so strangely?" Then she noticed that she was wearing the same outfit as the female members of her captives. The demon could be seen through the transparent yellow roof of their cage standing what seemed to be sixty feet tall.

Next to her stood Shamus, slightly taller than she was. "Prudence, me darling, it seems the demon changed you into one of the little people. Welcome to the world of the leprechauns, me darling. The demon will now be using both of our leprechaun powers."

"Then, will you please tell me, where in St. Patrick's name is me regular witch power?" said Prue with all of her Irish up.

"I don't know, but we probably gave him the last amount of power he needed. If we are to be saved, Phoebe and Piper better do it soon," replied Shamus.

Through the side of the cage, Prue could she the sealed entrance. "Wo is me, all is lost." Prue thought to herself.

Outside, Phoebe was holding an inconsolable Piper. "We are trapped here. No one knows where we are. The Forest Service won't find the Cherokee till long after we're dead. I'll never see Leo or Dan again! The Halliwells are just going to vanish off the face of the earth!"

"That's more like under it, Piper. I haven't given up yet." she said as she tried to move, then kicked at the large boulders that blocked the entrance. After several minutes of hard work that moved nothing, Phoebe came over and sat down next to Piper.

"It's hopeless," said Piper.

"I'm not going to be defeated by that stupid pile of rocks," said Phoebe pointing at the landslide. Instantly one of the rocks flew off in the other direction hitting the ceiling and heading for Piper.

"Look out!" screamed Phoebe.

Piper, as usual, panicked and froze it. "Did you do that, Phoebes?" she asked very surprised.

"I guess. Why would I have Prue's power? You don't think she's dead, do you?" said Phoebe with a sniffled.

"No, I won't believe it till I see a body. Something happened to her. Her power left her and you caught it. I don't believe she's gone. I can't believe it. At least start moving those rocks, Phoebes," said Piper.

"OK. I'll at least try." said Phoebes. She concentrated on the little ones and they started flying off the pile. The more she concentrated, the easier it became. It gave Phoebe a sense of euphoria to be doing something active for once.

"Now pull all the rocks this way. Don't let any slide down into the chamber to alert O'Manum. Good. That one, now that one. No move that one first," said Piper coaching Phoebe.

"Cool. I could easily get use to this power!" exclaimed Phoebe.

One great big one remained as Phoebes used all of her concentration into it. It started to rock from side to side. Then pebbles started to fall of it's base and finally, it began to rise. The base cleared the floor and Phoebes flew it over to the far wall.

"Way to go, Phoebes!" cried Piper.

"That really makes you feel like you can do anything. Let's find Prue and kick some demon butt!" said Phoebe all psyched up. Their lights now could shine into the cavern. The demon was very distracted as he stood there glowing an eerie yellow.

"Something has happened since we last saw him. I don't see Prue or Shamus anywhere. Try and freeze him," said Phoebe.

As much as Piper tried, he was just too far away. So they slowly moved into the cavern, staying close to the wall. They were about half way around when they finally had the demon's attention.

"GO away!" he shouted as a boulder came toward them. Phoebe easily hurdled it back toward him missing him. Piper was within range and froze him.

"Now to finish the job. How do we get him to eat the potion while he is frozen?" said Piper.

"I can take care of that!" said Phoebe who made the potion fly out of her backpack and down the throat of the demon. To his misfortune he happened to be yelling at them at the time he was frozen and his "mouth" (for lack of a better term) was opened.

"Do you think the two of us can banish him?" asked Piper.

"Well, we do have all three powers between us. Two, three. It makes no difference; the two of us are all we have. So let's recite it."

"Irish demon made of wood.

Composed of evil not of good.

We've had more than we can bear.

Go away. Far away from here." recited the two witches. He momentarily unfroze, let out an unearthly cry and burst into flames. The cage or force field around the little people disappeared and white streamers went from where the demon had been into each of the little people returning their powers to them.

There was rejoicing among all of them in high pitched squeaks and squeals in that strange language they heard the demon speaking earlier.

"Prue, Prue!" called out the two sisters, but she was nowhere to be found.

Then one of the little women ran up to them calling out in a small squeaky voice, "I'm down here, I'm down here."

Piper cried out, "PRUE? What happened to you?"

"The beasty stole me power and look what he did to me. Meself is now a leprechaun. Wo is me!" cried Prue.

Piper just stood there in great amusement, while Phoebe started laughing out loud.

"That is not funny. Mistress Phoebe. Meself does not like this form!" said Prue.

"I'm terribly sorry, Prue. I shouldn't laugh. We'll find a way to change you back. It's just the irony. Yesterday you wouldn't believe I saw a leprechaun and now you are one. Ha-ha. Oh, I'm so, so sorry, Prue," apologized Phoebe.

"She does have a point, Prue. And when did you get a brogue?" asked Piper.

"Have ye ever seen a leprechaun from sunny California? Me thinks not. But how can I get changed back. We just vanquished the demon and he's was the beasty who did it!" complained Prue.

"Never you mind, Miss Prue. We will all turn you back. It was with our powers that it was done. Everyone together!" Shamus cried to the crowd of little people.

Prue got a little dizzy, spun around twice and then grew to her normal size without the costume, powers and brogue. "That is much better. Thank you Shamus. Don't worry Phoebe; I must have looked a sight. I would probably laughed out loud at you if you were in the same situation."

"Hey!" said Phoebes.

"How did you get through all of that rock? There must have been tons of it," asked Prue.

"Somehow, after you lost your power I gained it. We never lost our three powers. It gave me quite a thrill to say the least," said Phoebe.

"Try out your power, Prue," said Piper. Prue lifted up several rocks and placed them back down where they had been.

"There, everything's back to normal!" said Piper.

"Thank goodness!" sighed Prue.

"Oh well, I was telekinetic for a day. At least we are all safe. And the leprechauns are all free," said Phoebes.

"Yes, me darlings. You did a wonderful thing. We can all return to our charges and the luck of the Irish will return. Bless you," said Shamus.

A high-pitched cheer filled the whole chamber from all of the freed leprechauns.

"We all must be going," said Shamus to his fellows.

"Will we ever see you again?" asked Phoebe with a little sadness in her voice.

"I will nae be far, Mistress Phoebe. Farewell," said Shamus as the cavern filled with so much light that the Charmed Ones shielded their eyes. When they opened them, they were standing next to the Cherokee.

"Why couldn't we have gotten there that way the first time?" complained Piper.

"Maybe it took all of their combined power to do it," said Phoebe.

"At least we are out of that dark damp mine and I am me again. You can't imagine how inadequate you feel when your only twelve inches high. Not only was I speaking in a strange tongue, but also I got several marriage proposals!" said Prue. "It seems they had been looking for some new blood, but I really don't want to give up my life or my sisters just to help the leprechaun repopulate. Anyway, let's get home."

"Right! Back to the everyday hum-drum warlock fighting. I'm ready to stick to the streets of San Francisco," said Piper.

"Thank you, Karl Malden!" said Phoebes and everyone had a big laugh.

That night the three Charmed Ones sat around the television watching an old romantic movie. Piper and Phoebe were in tears and Prue was sighing heavily.

"So big sister, any decisions on your life yet?" asked Phoebe.

"Something where I can use more creativity than I did at Buckland's. It was push, push, push; anything for a buck. I want to do something that says that Prue Halliwell did that," said Prue.

"How about getting rid of those demons? We couldn't have done that without our telekinetic sister," said Phoebes.

"I'm glad to help you, but what can I do that I can actually tell the world?" said Prue.

"Why not write about our adventures? Fictionalized of course," said Piper.

"No, I have never written much creative-wise. I'd like to create some visual images. Photography was a favorite of mine. Maybe, I could get into something like that. Tomorrow! Tonight let's watch the rest of the movie."

"I concur. Leave the decisions till tomorrow," Phoebes said in typical Phoebe fashion.

And the Charmed Ones curled up on the couch to watch the rest of the movie. But what will tomorrow bring?

THE END


End file.
